I'll Get Both and We'll Share
by angelicattie
Summary: A Twenty Truths fanfiction. Hiro, Haru, Kisa Threesome. No overtly sexual situations, mild shounenai.


Author's Note; I don't own Fruits Basket. This is the 20 Truths fic that nearly killed 20fruits. Fruits for all the fans of C of Z, sorry It'll never be finished, I liked the real manga ending too much to persue my own ending. 

20 Truths about Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro.

1. Kisa has always had a difficult time expressing her thoughts and emotions, words often elude her. She often relies on body language to show her feelings.

2. To stay in tune with her Hiro and Haru do their best to keep an eye out for her and one of her hands clasped in each of theirs when they sleep.

3. Kisa knows she is constantly watched and worried about. Most of the time it makes her feel protected and important, but sometimes she feels the need to leave the watchful eyes and reassert her independence.

4. It really scares Hiro and Haru when she runs away.

5 Although no one can match his own wit and cunning Hiro has always enjoyed trading insults with Haru.

6. When he doesn't go "black" Haru enjoys it too.

7. Hiro likes it even better when Haru goes "black," it becomes more intense and he loses the responsibility of being discreet, he can use the stronger venom.

8. When they let her Kisa really, really likes to watch. Usually she can't stop laughing when it happens.

9. When they were young Hiro always wanted to be a prince, Kisa always wanted to be a princess, and Haru always wanted to be Robin Hood.

10. They still all do their best to fill those roles.

11. Kisa never thought the three of them would work together, Hiro always knew it would (and used to resent the fact that he'd have to share), and Haru knew he'd be there for them either way.

12. Haru loves to abuse their height differences. He ruffles Kisa and Hiro's hair, and leans over then so they have to tilt their heads back to kiss him.

13. Hiro hates it when Haru tries to kiss him standing up and will usually only allow Haru to kiss him when sitting down so that he can pin him in a chair.

14. Hiro used to want to be what Haru was to Kisa, but now he likes the relationship he has with her more. He can be her lifelong lover and childhood sweetheart without hurting her like he had before. There are things that he just doesn't know how to fix with Kisa, things he wouldn't even notice were broken if Haru wasn't there. So he'll never know the solution before Kisa knows the problem, but he's always there to comfort her after every revelation.

15. Haru doesn't always like his position in their relationship, so sometimes he hangs back and just watches the two of them together. They're beautiful together and it breaks his heart.

16. Sometimes after playing the dozens Hiro and Haru get really into it and a physical aspect comes into the fight. Haru tries to intimidate Hiro with his strength and size, but Hiro keeps him at bay with his harsh, forked tongue. When this happens Kisa keeps watching, staying back and marveling at how the two are so evenly matched in this primal game. It's amazing to watch and she wonders why either one ever wanted a meek and worrisome girl like her.

17. Hiro never watches Haru and Kisa alone together, it's too hard for him to be apart from the two people he loves the most.

18. Haru misses Rin sometimes, but those days seem so dark and miserable compared to what he has with Hiro and Kisa now. He feels that it's closer to something pure and right, something that can heal him.

19. Hiro has never told anyone that Hatsuharu was his first hero. From the first time he saw Kisa playing with Haru, Haru defending her from hordes of imaginary pirates and taking only a kiss on her hand in return for her rescue, he knew that was who he wanted to be. Hiro knows he'll find the courage soon to tell Haru that he is his last and only hero.

20. It's a very romantic idea for a sheep and a tiger to fall in love, but not very probable. Haru has to be there between them; to be a roadblock to keep Kisa from running away and to offer himself as a meal when Hiro offers his heart for her to consume. Otherwise what will keep a tiger from becoming restless and moving on to break the sheep's heart, or seeing him as just another meal, another conquest, and devouring him.


End file.
